Sasuke's Fable
by BunnyMewWitch
Summary: Sasuke was a street urchin, taken in by a secretive Kakashi. He soon finds his goal and friends that will help him along the way. How will his story un fold? NARUTO AND FABLE2 CROSSOVER sasuxsaku
1. The Street Orphan

**I'm probably putting too much on my plate right now by adding a new story but oh well it will be fun. With this story I want to work on my detail. I was re-reading Twilight the other day and I thought Stephanie Meyer's story maybe predictable and her transitions aren't too good (that's just what I think) but she does do a good job with scenery details like when she describes nature.**

Winter was the hardest part of the year. Everything looked dead, dirty, and depressing. That's how Sasuke lives. He managed to get through the gate that separated the snowy forest from the slums of the town of Bowerstone. Those slums are called Bowerstone Old Town. He ran as hard as his little cloth rapped feet could carry him. He was breathing so hard now that the cold air burned his throat and lungs. He clutched the small piece of bread to his chest, still running away from the three burly guards that saw him nick it from a stall on the side of a cobbled street. Sasuke was an eight year old street kid; stealing to keep himself alive …he's always hungry and cold. Especially this winter, it's almost unbearably cold just to be out for more than a minute. His tattered ratty clothes didn't help one bit. And the streets were so filthy Sasuke was lucky to not be one of the dyeing, sick.

"Stop! Thief!" called one of the guards, a couple more joining the pursuit. Sasuke ran faster straight into the edge of the snow blanketed woods; he hid behind a frozen tree. Breathing hard he peeked around the tree and a guard grabbed his arm from the other side.

"You're in big trouble, Kid!" He snarled angrily.

"No, no! Lemme go!" Sasuke flailed his arms and legs violently, dropping his stolen bread on the ground. "I didn't do nothin!" the rough guard grabbed he wrists.

"'Didn't do nothin', eh?" he looked at the tattooed X's on the webbing of Sasuke's hands between the thumb and pointer finger. An X tattoo means that that person has already been caught stealing. He had one on each hand meaning he has had already been caught stealing twice, this was his third strike, his last. Being caught now meant either going to a mine to work for 10 years, though death usually comes first or working at the docks for 10 years. He struggled even more but stood no chance against the huge, muscled guardsman, he was to weak, thin, and scrawny, the others showed up.

"No, no! I don't want to go!"

"Excuse me is there a problem?" a polite voice asked. The guard looked up though the young boy continued his futile struggling, try with all his little might to pry the big sausage fingers off his upper arm. He was a grey haired man, sitting in the seat of a large horse drawn covered wagon. Dogs sat in it to, doing there guard duty, keeping people from snatching things out from under the cover. Most his face was covered too, only showing one eye. He was bundled in warm clothes that were nice but well worn, sturdy, and practical.

"Oh, no Sir," the guard said, "We are just handling a thief. Nothing to worry about, us guards will take care of this." The grey haired man looked at the dark haired boy. Sasuke was panting and just glaring at the man holding him with defiant eyes, but he could see the fear. His pale cheeks were smudged with dirt, with grime all over his filthy, ripped, and roughly patched clothing. Skinny and under fed he was obviously a street orphan, and street orphans were treated as scum. He looked at the small piece of bread on the ground the boy had obviously tried to steal.

"Hmm." The man on the wagon thought and pulled out a small brown sack. "You Gentlemen sure do a good job, don't you?" He let the little leather sack jingle; everyone's eyes were on it, even the little boys. "You men deserve a brake every now and then, hm? With a nice raise, right?" The boy watched as the little bag of gold was tossed from the man to the greedy guards. "Leave the boy to me; I'll take care of this." The corrupted guards peeked inside the bag, eyes not leaving it for a second.

"Why yes, of course take 'em." The one holding Sasuke's little wrists tied some rope around them and handed the other end of the rope to the mysterious man, the boy was too shocked to run away.

'_Do stuff like this happen often?'_ Sasuke thought about how horrible these guards were. The guards left hurriedly as if the man would take back his gold. The odd man climbed down from his seat, and knelt to Sasuke's height and untied him. Sasuke was very confused.

"Get up on the bench, boy." He said kindly, not knowing what to do Sasuke did as he was told. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. What is yours?" He went to the back of his wagon and dug around a minute and returned to the front with a blanket. Kakashi rapped the blanket around the kid's shoulders. He took the reins of his horses and started off again down a dirt road that led around Old Town instead of through it.

"Sasuke." The eight year old said in a small, shy, but defiant voice.

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, just Sasuke." Kakashi took in his dark hair and eyes.

"Well Sasuke you will be coming home with me now."

"Why?" That made Kakashi chuckle and made Sasuke wonder of the man's sexual preferences. People did that a lot in Old Town, pick up children and take them back to their homes. Sasuke is one of the lucky ones.

"I need help around my store." Sasuke almost sighed with relief, but thought that the man could be lying.

"What do ya do?" Sasuke demanded, but Kakashi was glad he could get the little boy to talk.

"I'm a blacksmith in Bowerstone square." Sasuke gawked at the grey man. He had never seen a blacksmith, or Bowerstone square. There the guards actually did their jobs and it was one of the nicest places in Bowerstone, the shopping district, full of rich folk and colorful things in fancy shop windows. And swords were something he has only ever seen have always been the curved rusty ones of the thugs in Old Town or the short broad ones on the hips of guards, never been used properly. Sasuke's eye's travelled to the sword on Kakashi's belt.

"Wha's that?!" he asked excitedly. Kakashi admired his enthusiasm, and his willingness to speak, most street urchins were untrusting but this boy seemed way too curious.

"This is a long sword, don't worry you will learn all about these soon enough." It seemed, to Sasuke, like the man was hiding something. But he kept his mouth shut. "Sasuke can you read?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"No, Mum past away before she could teach me."

"Well I am going to make sure you get an acceptable education. You will become my apprentice."

"Why?"

"I need someone to take care of my store when I'm gone." He answered simply.

"…aren ya scared I'll steal sumthin?" Kakashi chuckled again.

"No Sasuke I do not think you will take anything." This made little Sasuke even more confused.

"Mister?" Sasuke asked after a brief silence.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Are you touched in the head?" Kakashi didn't answer he just laughed, as the horses pulled them through Bowerstone's main gate, the one that was flanked by good Guards and led straight into Bowerstone square.

**I've wanted to write this for awhile. It's a cross over with Naruto and Fable 2! It's SasuxSaku and don't worry there will be fighting and magic in the future.**


	2. The Hero of Strength is Born

***sigh* I was so very stuck trying to write the second chapter this story. First I tried continuing from where the first one let off but that didn't get to the main part fast enough. Them I tried putting it ten years later where the story really kids in but that left a lot of important things about the rest of Sasuke's childhood completely left out (how he learn to fight, how he learn to be a blacksmith, etc.). Then I tried a series of flashbacks or more like bits and pieces of Sasuke's childhood with Kakashi but it came out confusing and kind of random. So I ended up with this (a totally different direction for now). I wanted to get another chapter out really bad so this might be rushy and badly written but it's what I got. **

**Sorry, enjoy.**

-=.:o0-::O::-0o:.=-

The sun was shining in Brightwood. The rolling hills were a lush green and light seeped through the thick trees. A small girl, just six years of age, sat under a tall one. The tallest tree across the river from her family's farm was perfect for climbing after chores. She spread out her light, cotton skirts neatly around her and arranged her freshly picked flowers. The only thing that kept her from being completely hidden in the tall grass was her long, bright pink hair. Her small, brown puppy curled up next to her leg to nap in the warmth of the middle of the day as she hummed a tune. She gazed at the large farm, the fields of vegetables almost ready for harvest, and the sound of the big water wheel added to the little girl's song. After weaving her flowers into a crown for herself, and her mother for later, she couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

Sakura woke to the screams of her father's workers and a dark sky. Sakura stood and ran across the big stone and wood bridge to get to her parents, she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The farm was chaos, bandits had attacked. Workers were trying to fend them off with tools but stood no chance against the blood thirsty bandits. The women workers that weren't fighting were trying their hardest to gather their children but never got them to safety. And it only got worse when the invaders set fire to the barn and the workers housing.

"Mommy!" Sakura franticly searched for her parents, "Daddy!" but ducked behind a chicken coop and covered her ears and closed her fear filled, green eyes.

Sakura couldn't stand the falling bodies of men, women, and children her age and even younger. Sakura peeked around the chicken house and finally spotted her father holding his own against a bandit. Sakura had never seen her father this way, he swung a hammer of impossible size with expertise and skill. Sakura had no idea her father could fight like the hero's in her mother's bedtime stories.

"Rose!" Sakura called to her loyal doggy that followed her into the fighting and flame.

Rose growled at the bandit that found Sakura, he snarled with mismatched and blackened teeth. The puppy was kicked aside and the bad man grabbed Sakura by her hair. She screamed, afraid for her life. But the Bandit did not kill her, he just started dragging her away.

"No!" Sakura's mother appeared and hit the man with all her might, desperately trying to free her baby from the bandits clutches.

Sakura stared wide eyed as the bandit drew his sword and impaled it through her mother, ending her life.

"Suki! Sakura!" her father rushed to save his daughter, all that he had left, but was cut down from behind by another bandit.

Sakura screamed again, and watched her home, her world, and her life…collapse.

-:o:*0*:o:-

Sakura woke up in a cage, in a dark, dirty cage full of other children and women from her village and farm. A few of them crowded together for comfort, but there was no one there that Sakura knew. So she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Their cage was hooked to large horses and Sakura lost count of the days of endless travel. By night she, and a few others, cooked meals for the large gang of bandits. In return the captured people were given the leftovers. As they traveled farther and farther Sakura's favorite pink dress dirtied and ripped and when her shoes wore down to nothing when she was tied to other child and forced to walk she used scraps of it to wrap her bloody and abused feet. The cage became filthier and filthier as the number of people grew, anyone who stepped out of line, or even spoke, was severely punished. Sakura asked questions, the bandits didn't like that. Quite often she sported black eyes, cuts, and bloody noses. Sakura learned to keep her mouth shut and her head down.

After a particularly long raid only one person was added to Sakura's cage, a girl, her age. This blonde, Sakura learned, was not very smart. She back talked and even insulted the awful men. She was constantly beaten and tried escaping or even attacking the capturers when chosen to cook. Sakura knew the bandits wouldn't bare her long and wanted nothing to do with the new girl, wanted to stay out of trouble. Yet Sakura was fascinated, and constantly wondered, how she, despite everything, could keep a smile on her dirty face. One day, when Sakura tripped when walking in the line, it was this strange girl that was the one to help Sakura back to her aching feet before their guards could spot her and punish her. Somehow they became very close friends. They bandaged each other's wounds, and hugged each other when a bandit would decide on a child or young woman to bring into his tent for the night, or when one of their own disappears completely. Ino kept Sakura's spirits unbroken with her promises of freedom and happiness. Though Sakura knew escape was impossible and slavery inevitable and often cried herself to sleep missing her family dearly, she still held hope in her heart.

But even that didn't last long. They were close to the town of Westclift, lawless and justice-less. There they would be sold. Sakura knew Ino and she would be lucky to be someone's bed warmer when they grew up a little, they both were certainly pretty enough, and that would mean they'd be fed and clothed well. Ino would not allow such thought and acted out even more, refusing to be someone's pet. And after so much one bandit threw open the metal door of the cage and pulled Ino out by her skinny, pale arm. Ino fought him but of course it wasn't enough for the big man, and Sakura couldn't watch her only friend be taken away. Even though she was weak she pulled the hammer from the bandits back and struck him down with it, with strength she didn't know she had. This commenced the chaos. The kidnapped people in the cell ran out the door. Some made it past the guards waiting for them but they were shot down by arrows. The only two to make it past them were Ino and Sakura. They were almost to the forest edge when Sakura felt the weight in her hand increase, she looked to her friend to find an arrow and blood blossoming from the blonde girls back. Ino fell to her knees and Sakura did too.

"Come on Ino," Sakura could not hold the tears back, "just a little farther."

Ino smiled at her, "don't cry anymore, Sakura. And go be free for me," Ino dropped onto Sakura's lap, her hand and life slipped away from Sakura.

Sakura cried over her friend's body, "I promise."

Realizing where she was and what was going on made Sakura doubt if she would be able to keep her promise. She used that to fuel her, she knew what she had to do. She had to keep her promise, she had to. Sakura pulled the arrow from her friends back and lade her down respectfully. Sakura stood, gripping the arrow as if it would undo everything. Then she charged at that closest bandit, stabbing him straight in the gut ending him with the weapon that was used to end her friend. The bandit fell and at his waste was a hammer. She ran with it at another one of the men that had enslaved her and killed him as well with a couple swings. That was when one trapped both her little arms behind her back making her drop her weapon and another pointed a cutlass at her skinny throat. Tears of anger filled Sakura's eyes and she closed them, accepting that she had her freedom at least for a little while. But the strike never came, when she reopened her green eyes she saw a blade right through the middle of her would-be murderer. The one encasing her arms behind her growled and threw her to the ground. Her savior was not one of the other slaves or even another bandit. It was a grey hair man, obviously not either slave or bandit. With skill she saw her father use that one and only time this grey hair and masked man killed his assailant and Sakura watched him as he went though the camp, slaying bandit after bandit. She realized this man had single handedly freed hundreds of people and defeated other a hundred bandits. Sakura had no idea anyone could be that strong.

When the job was done the stranger strolled calmly back to the pink haired girl and held out his hand for her to take. Sakura wasn't quick to take that hand.

"You fought bravely, Sakura," he told her.

"How'd you know my name?" she stared wide eyed at him.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't I take you and everyone to a safer place," he offered his hand once again and this time Sakura took it.

He helped her stand and she looked to her died friend's body.

'_She kind of looks like she's sleeping,'_ Sakura thought.

"You came too late," she told him, and buried her face into his leg to cry.

'_You're free now, Ino.'_

Kakashi took Sakura and the slaves that had survived the revolt to a traveling gypsy caravan. Kakashi left her and a few of the other orphans in the care of a close friend of his, and promised Sakura he would visit her. Over time the people captured by the evil men returned to their families or went off to make their own and live their lives. The orphans were either adopted by members of the caravan or by some of the other past slaves. But Sakura stayed with Tsunadai, Kakashi's friend, the caravan came to be her home and Tsunadai came to be her teacher. And like Sakura promised her best friend, she lived, she didn't cry, and she was free.

-=.:o0-::O::-0o:.=-

**Yeah it's 3 in the morning so I'm not gunna check this for spelling and grammar stuff so deal. I know it's cheesy and cliché and probably a bit unoriginal. But I couldn't really go into detail this was supposed to be a quick prolog for Sakura and how she started. I might not do this for every hero (hero's of will and skill) but if I can't think of the right way to kick start Sasuke as the main character and what not then I might. And the thing about this story is that it's in its first few stages of development as in it's in bits and pieces in my brain and sorting though it all takes awhile not to mention my other stories that believe it or not I am working on.**

**Hope you had some entertainment and maybe (BIG MAYBE THERE) Sasuke can meet Sakura next chapter…good night I'm gunna put this up then pass out.**


End file.
